Twin
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: Hm... nggak tau summary buat fic ini. Jadi buka aja yang penasaran!/RnR?


**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Twin (c) Risa-Alice Vessalius**

**Genre : **_**Family**_

**Rated : K**

**Warning(s) OOC, Typo, kegajean melanda fic ini XDD**

Kelahiran buah hati kembar selalu membuat orang tua dan keluarga mereka bahagia, tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka? Aku yakin, perasaan mereka pasti seperti aku, yakni tertusuk dan dilukai diam-diam. Itulah yang ada dipikiranku selama ini.

Alice, Alyss. Apa itu sama? Tidak, 'kan? Aku tidak suka dengan perbandingan ini. Antara Alice dan Alyss. Perbandingan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Dari wajah, aku memang sama, tapi dari sifat dan perilaku aku berbeda, 'kan?

Aku selalu menatap diriku di cermin. Melihat apa yang sama antara aku dan Alice. Tapi, menurutku tidak ada. Dan kami tidak mirip dengan _pinang yang dibelah dua_. Sama sekali tidak mirip!

Sifat? Aku tentu saja berbeda dengan Alice, sifatku yakni seorang _lady_ yang manis dipandang orang, sedangkan Alice – Alice tidak jauh beda dengan binatang liar. Sifatnya yang keras kepala itu selalu membuat orang lain kerepotan. Termasuk Oz. Kekasihnya sendiri.

Rambut? Ini, 'pun berbeda. Rambutku ini seperti sebuah perak yang sudah diasah berkali-kali (?) – sedangkan Alice – Alice saja tidak tahu cara menata rambutnya. Aku juga yakin, kalau dia tidak menggunakan shampo kalau mandi. Hanya model rambut yang menjadikan persamaan kami. Itu saja – tidak ada yang lebih.

Cara berpakaian? Aku selalu dikatakan mencolok oleh Alice – dikarenakan cara berpakaian ini. Serba putih. Seputih salju, sedangkan Alice – Alice berpakaian lebih mencolok menurutku – serba hitam atau, 'pun merah – tidak melambangkan seorang _lady_ sedikit, 'pun.

Aku memandang diriku lagi di cermin. Iris _violet_ – ku menangkap bayanganku sendiri – bayangan yang menurut orang sangat mirip dengan Alice – mirip apanya?

Aku tidak mau dibandingkan dengan Alice, aku tahu, kalau aku memiliki banyak kemiripan dari Alice, tapi bukan berarti kalau aku dan Alice harus sama dalam segala hal, terutama dalam memilih kekasih – Vessalius – Aku sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan putra pertama dari keluarga Vessalius, dan Alice juga menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya. Padahal, mereka berdua juga kembar. Apa ini yang namanya takdir?

Aku, Alyss Baskerville. Aku selalu berharap agar Alice tidak ada keberadaannya. Berkali-kali aku melakukan berbagai cara agar anak itu menghilang dari hidupku, tapi hasilnya anak itu tetap bertahan. Benar-benar membuatku kesal.

_**Flash Back**_

Saat ini adalah hari pertama kami masuk sekolah. Aku dan Alice memasuki Taman Kanak-kanak, dan kami mendapat kelas yang sama.

"Wah, kalian kembar, ya?" ucap beberapa guru pengasuh dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa kagum, "Mirip, ya. Dari mata, rambut, pakaiannya juga sama, ya?"

Aku melebarkan mataku. ke dapati Alice yang hanya memasang pandangan C.U.E.K pada pengasuh itu. "Kami tidak kembar!" bentakku, namun pengasuh itu tertawa.

"Aduhh Alyss, kau jangan begitu, lebih baik kau terima, 'kan? Bagus , loh kalau punya saudar kembar." Jelas pengasuh itu. aku semakin kesal.

Aku sangat kesal akan ucapan mereka, karena itu, aku meminta pada ayah dan ibu agar aku pindah sekolah, dan hasilnya BINGO! Sesuai yang ku harapkan. Aku pindah sekolah, tapi Alice juga ikut bersamaku! Sama saja.

Saat memasuki umur 13 tahun, aku di masukkan ke Latowidge Gakuen – sekolah bangsawan yang terkenal – aku senang, tapi pada akhirnya pandangan orang-orang tentang aku dan Alice tetap sama, yaitu _saudara kembar_.

Saat aku jatuh cinta, aku merasakan kebahagiaan, karena orang yang aku cintai juga mencintaiku. Dia tampan, dengan rambut emasnya, dan iris hijau _emerald _– nya. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, Alice juga menjalin hubungan dengan adik dari Jack Vessalius, yakni Oz Vessalius. Mereka juga kembar, rambut dan mata mereka juga sangat mirip sekali. Sekali lagi, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama dengan Alice.

Saat aku dan Alice berulang tahun, aku mendapatkan kado sebuah pakaian berwarna ungu gelap, sedangkan Alice mendapat pakaian berwarna putih salju – hadiah yang seharusnya untukku – aku semakin kesal.

"Wah, hadiah kami tertukar, ya? Maaf, yak arena kalian sangat mirip, aku jadi lupa yang mana Alyss dan yang mana Alice," jelas wanita berbadan besar itu dengan tawa keras.

"Alyss, ini hadiahmu yang tertukar denganku," Alice mendekatiku bersama Oz, dengan cepat, aku menyambar pakaian itu lalu pergi dari kerumunan orang yang merayakan pesta.

_**End Flashback**_

Aku duduk di depan cermin. Rambut perak, iris _violet_ dan pakaian putih – kata Jack, aku manis berpakaian seperti ini – tentu saja aku senang.

Sebentar lagi ada acara ulang tahunnya Ada Vessalius – adik dari Jack dan Oz – kekasihku dan kekasihnya Alice – kalau bukan karena Jack, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang – karena aku terlalu muak dengan tekanan orang-orang yang mengatakan kami mirip – aku berterima kasih padamu, Jack.

"_Kau tahu, memang kau akan kesal kalau orang-orang mengatakanmu mirip dengan Alice, tapi kau pasti bisa menerima sisi positifnya, 'kan? Lebih baik kau menerima Alice dengan apa adanya, tidak buruk juga, 'kan punya saudara kembar? Aku juga mirip dengan Oz, kok! Santai saja, Alyss!" _

Aku teringat akan ucapan Jack. Karena Jack, sekarang aku bisa lebih menerima kenyataan bahwa kami adalah kembar. Dan aku tidak menyesal akan kelahiran Alice dan Alyss.

KREK! Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan lembut, dan yang ku lihat adalah Alice yang mengintip dari mulut pintu.

"Ada apa, Alice?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Ah, ayah dan ibu sudah bersiap menuju mansion Vessalius! Kita juga, 'kan?" ucap Alice dengan semangat. Alice sekarang menggunakan gaun yang berwarna ungu bercampur hitam – warna yang cocok untuk Alice – Rambut Alice juga diberi sebuah bunga yang berwarna ungu. Dan semua juga akan tahu, 'kan bagaimana pakaianku? Yup, persis dengan Alice! Cuma warna saja yang membedakan kami.

"Iya! Ayo cepat, nanti Oz dan Jack menunggu, 'kan?" dengan cepat aku meraih tangan Alice dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak sabar akan pendapat orang-orang nanti yang mengatakan bahwa _Alice dan Alyss adalah saudara kembar yang mirip!_

**Hoee… fic ke empat di fandom ini! XDD**

**Kali ini saya tidak memakai genre **_**Romance**_** atau **_**Frienship **_**lagi, tapi sekarang saya hanya memakai genre **_**Family **_**saja! Yup, semua tahu juga, 'kan kalau **_**Alice**_** dan **_**Will of Abyss **_**memang mirip, jadi sekarang saya menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai kelinci pecobaan untuk fanfic saya :3 *disabit***

**Saya hanyalah seorang author yang tidak lepas dari namanya **_**typo**_**, karenanya maaf jikalau banyak kata yang penulisannya salah … (_ _)**

**~ R ~ E ~ V ~ I ~ E ~ W ~ S ~ ~D ~ O ~ N ~ K ~**


End file.
